


Venenatum Somnium

by crowbeau



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon comes to Takumi with a proposal to act out one of his old fantasies. Takumi agrees, interested to see what Leon would have done had Nohr conquered Hoshido. Things don't go as smoothly as Takumi imagined and he is in dire need of some advice about how to go about pleasing Leon. Zero volunteers to help. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: the title of this piece "Venenatum Somnium" is latin for "poisonous fantasy" or "poisonous dream.")

Takumi was used to being woken by his nightmares.  But this evening, it was not the nightmares that disturbed his sleep.

Instead, the Hoshidan Prince had been woken by the sound of the door to his bedchamber closing softly.  To most anyone else in the castle, the sound would have gone unnoticed.

But to the archer—whose hearing was attuned to such miniscule noises—it was noticeably loud.

        “Takumi,” came a voice from the darkness.

The Hoshidan Prince was surprised to hear Prince Leon’s alto pitch.

        “Leon?” he asked in surprise.

The knight leaned to ignite the gas lamp, bathing the bedroom in gentle dim light.  Leon was at his side, leaning down to kiss him in fond greeting.

_He’s holding back._

Takumi didn’t comment on Leon’s obvious arousal, instead deciding to treat himself.

_Why not let the Nohrian back himself into a corner on this topic, hm?_

 

        “I-I had to see you,” Leon admitted, putting his knee on the bed and taking Takumi’s chin in his hand, “I had to see your lovely face again.”

_Here he goes again with these nonsensical flatteries…_

        “You couldn’t wait until tomorrow?  It isn’t as though we don’t sit down to breakfast together every morning since Kamui united us, Prince Leon.”

A sigh of annoyance slipped out between Leon’s firm lips and he frowned, “I couldn’t wait.”

        “I didn’t take you for the impatient type,” was Takumi’s teasing reply.

He sat up and smiled a bit.

        “You know those fantasies we’re always talking about?” Leon said without preamble.

Takumi blinked at him, faltering for a moment in shock at the Nohrian’s bluntness on the topic.

        “Y-yes, we’ve talked about them before, what of it?”

 

Leon took a fistful of the archer’s free hair and jerked him into a rough kiss, grunting in disbelief at Takumi’s refusal to return it.

The Nohrian leaned away and frowned, “Do you not want me?”

Takumi opened his mouth to reply but Leon leaned back in, snatching the kiss away and hungrily slipping his tongue into the Hoshidan’s mouth.

The archer released a small mewl at the aggressiveness of the action and Leon couldn’t help but smile; he knew coming to visit Takumi in the late hours would prove fruitful.

        “I want you to participate with me,” the Nohrian Prince finally explained, withdrawing his lips from atop Takumi’s and lazily running his pale hands through the archer’s thick hair.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, “What sort of fantasy are we talking about, exactly?”

Leon held his gaze for a moment, trying to gauge whether or not the Hoshidan would accept his depraved sexual desires.  Though in truth, it was a baseless worry; Takumi had accepted him from the beginning and there was nothing Leon could do to disappoint the Hoshidan Prince.

 

        “Actually this is an old fantasy of mine,” Leon admitted.

Takumi moved in the bed, allowing the knight a place to sit.

The archer gestured, “Do tell, Prince Leon.”

Leon shrugged and made a noncommittal noise as though he was having second thoughts about it.

        “It was from before,” he said vaguely.

        “Before what?”

The Nohrian glanced away, “It was before Kamui united our kingdoms.  I… was thinking about what could have— _would_ have—happened had Nohr conquered Hoshido.”

Takumi nodded for him to continue; he was genuinely intrigued.

       

“I used to assume that it would be Marx would break Prince Ryouma,” said Leon, “in all means of the word.  He’d humiliate your brother, really.  He’d have Hoshidan slaves for show of course but your brother would be his favourite slut.”

Takumi blinked.  He had always wondered what Marx would have been like.  Now that he knew, he shivered involuntarily at the thought.

        “Marx would have the entire Nohrian court aware of Ryouma’s unending servitude to him.  Everyone would know who it was that your brother belonged to.  And the number of activities Marx would have your samurai perform…”

Leon shrugged as though this were not unusual.  Perhaps for Nohrians, it wasn’t.

_Marx would have been ruthless._

        “And what about you?” the archer dared to ask.

Leon turned back to him, gaze darkening with lust.  Takumi raised an eyebrow in silent question.

The Nohrian straddled him, putting one knee between Takumi’s thighs before continuing: “Obviously I’d get _you_.”

He ran his fingers through the long strands of the Hoshidan’s hair where it was spilling across the pillows.

        “And what would you have done to me?” Takumi whispered.

Leon smirked down at him, “Likely the same thing.  I would have your retainers put to death in front of you, break your mind like that.  Trauma does those kinds of things.  And before you could recover, I imagine I would take advantage of this beautiful body of yours.”

He paused, leaning back to observe the archer’s face in the dim light.

        “It would be a shame for you to go waste, don’t you think, Prince Takumi?”

The Hoshidan trembled a bit beneath him.  Leon was careful to suppress his frown.

        “I would parade you around, bejewelled as my beautiful whore, I think,” he said, “or perhaps I’d never let anyone else see you.  It would have been a mistake to allow you to see your siblings, of course.”

Takumi nodded for him to continue; even in hearing Leon’s disturbing plans, there was something intoxicating about it.

_This is a possibility; this is a thing that could have happened.  If not for Kamui…_

As if reading Takumi’s mind, Leon nodded, “I think there would have been a point where I would hand you over to my retainers to fuck.  Maybe to satiate Zero at least.  And then after that, I’d have my darling brother watch so he’d known he’d chosen right when he decided to side with Nohr instead of you.”

        “And what would _you_ do?” Takumi asked, “You’ve only said what Prince Marx would have done to Ryouma and what you would allow to have happened.”

Leon leaned down, pressed a hand to Takumi’s chest and put his thin lips to the archer’s ear to whisper.

        “Oh this is the best part,” he murmured with a hint of enjoyment, “I’d have you kept in the dungeons like the other Hoshidan nobles.  You would probably go crazy in that darkness all alone.  But no, I’d come down there to fuck you when it pleased me.  _And you’d let me._   Because eventually you would depend on me in a sick sort of way; you’d become addicted to being with me.”

Takumi’s eyes widened at this, surprised at Leon’s casual confidence.

        “I would break you down until I was the only thing that kept you sane.  You would become normalized to pleasuring me at my every whim.  The young Hoshidan Prince becoming a subservient wanton slut, that’s what I wanted.”

Leon withdrew and moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  He didn’t look at Takumi.

 

        “That’s what I wanted,” he repeated quietly.

The archer blinked, “That was… very detailed.”

A bitter laugh escaped from Leon and he shook his head, “I had a lot of time to think it over.”

Takumi sat up and tipped his head to the side, “And now?”

        “I think it would be a lie,” said Leon, “to say that I don’t want to do those things to you.”

        “You would-?!”

        “Not nearly to such a traumatic degree,” the knight said quickly, realising how terrible that it sounded, “but there are things I want to do to you that are…”

        “If you say ‘unconventional-,’”

Leon shrugged again, “It’s the truth; I am weak to your charms.”

        “My charms.”

The knight nodded slowly, finally turning his attention back onto Takumi, “Yes.  You are oblivious to them, of course.  Just my luck.”  
The archer shook his head in plain disbelief.

        “Your talent with the bow rivals mine with the tome,” said Leon, “and your natural charisma, though subtle, inspires those around you.  Look at your retainers if you need a reminder.  Oboro and Hinata make a dangerous pair when it concerns your safety.”

Takumi stared at him, mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he internally studied these words.

        “You are an attractive man too, of course,” the knight continued as though he were not going to stop, “and your gentle submissive side is—though rare—such a blessed gift.  Do you have _any_ idea how alluring you are?”

The archer stumbled for a reply, “I-I-,”

        “And if Nohr really _had_ conquered Hoshido,” Leon said finally, “I would make sure that everyone in my kingdom knew that you were mine.  I would make sure no one saw you—or touched you—but _me_.  You are too great to be shared.”

 

        Takumi was still staring long after Leon had finished his onslaught of uninvited compliments.

        “I-I didn’t realise,” he said lamely.

Leon let out an expectant noise, “That _is_ what I said, yes.”

Takumi sighed, “And now?”

        “Now what?”  
The archer shrugged, “I mean, you had a fantasy you wanted filled, right?  So are you going to tell me what you’ve planned?”

It was Leon’s turn to stare.

        “What?  You think I’d shy away from this?  We have been doing a lot of fantasy-fulfilling on _my_ end but…”

Leon glanced away, ears reddening, “I-I didn’t have much planned because I-,”

_Never thought this would happen?  Never thought you’d get this far?  Guess what, I’ve got news for you._

        “Tell me what you’ve got,” said Takumi.

 

        “This isn’t quite what I imagined,” Takumi admitted as the pair picked their way quietly through Kamui’s spacious courtyard.

It was painfully silent and with every echoing step that they took, the Hoshidan was anxious that someone would discover them.  But Leon pressed on, insisting they were doing nothing wrong.

        “Besides,” the knight said casually, “we’re Kamui’s brothers.  I doubt anyone will stop us anyway.”

Takumi nodded, though clearly unconvinced.

When they arrived at the prison, the archer shook his head.

        “Having second thoughts?” asked Leon, sounding unsurprised.

Takumi shook his head again, “That’s not it.  I’m just wondering what sort of strange courtship I’ve decided to be a part of.”

A small grin tugged at the corner of Leon’s mouth and he took Takumi’s hand, pulling him inside.

        “Zero,” the knight greeted easily.

It was _so_ easy that Takumi wondered if Leon had thought more of this through than he’d previously let on.

        “My Lord Leon,” Zero said with a respectful nod, “What brings you here in these dark hours?”

        “Sadistic side,” was Leon’s honest answer, “if you… understand me.”

Zero grinned wolfishly at him, “I see.”

        “No one comes in,” the knight said, not unkindly.

        “I wouldn’t have it any other way, My Lord,” was Zero’s teasing reply.

Leon shoved past him but whispered his thanks.

 

        “You’re not embarrassed that he- that he’ll-?” Takumi was spluttering.

Leon gave him a small smile, “Zero’s used to these sort of things.  You should see the people _Kamui_ brings around here.”

The archer stared, “You’re kidding.”

Leon winked at him.

And then said: “This is between us, so don’t tell any of your siblings.”

        “My own brother,” Takumi whispered, disbelieving.

The knight snorted, “I didn’t think it was true either.”

        “So then… that guy, he hears…”

Leon nodded, “Yes, yes, Zero’s the perfect guard; no judgment.”

“You’re lucky to have him as a retainer,” Takumi said honestly.

        “It’s a mixed blessing,” was Leon’s airy response.

 

        “So what have you planned, Leon?” Takumi asked.

Leon gestured to him, “Follow me.  There’s a nice cell for what we’ll be doing.”

_And what would that be, exactly?_

As if reading his mind, the knight shot him a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

        “How do you feel about nipple clamps?”

Takumi stuttered again, gaping in shock.

        “You can’t be serious.”

        “I’m locking you in here with or without clamps,” was Leon’s snickering reply.

The archer shook his head and allowed himself to be led into one of the farthest cells.  He glanced around the cramped space.

        “I don’t get it, is this one different than the others?”

Leon lifted the Hoshidan’s hands above his head, busily shackling them into place.

        “These will let you walk as far as the door,” he said, ignoring Takumi’s question.

The archer blinked, “As far as the-?”

        “Which _means_ ,” said Leon, cutting him off and sounding a bit off-put by Takumi’s interruption, “that there’s plenty of chain length for you to do what you need to do.”

        “What do you mean what I-?”

        “More importantly,” the knight whispered, tapping his fingers to his chin in thought, “I control the length of the chain.  So that’s a nice addition.”

 _Oh.  So_ that’s _why he decided to use this cell in particular.  I get it now._

Leon pushed Takumi up against the rough stone wall, hands slipping beneath his light clothing and exploring his chest.

The archer let out a soft gasp as the Nohrian Prince tweaked one of his nipples.

        “You’re sure you don’t want those clamps?”

        “Leon,” Takumi muttered, “ _No_.”

The knight laughed quietly and without warning, palmed the archer through his breeches.  Takumi released a surprised groan, aroused easily at the aggressive action.

        “Yes, I like that,” Leon whispered out, “I like those noises.  Make more of those.”

        “ _Make me_ ,” Takumi bit out as the knight slipped his hand down the front of his pants.

 

        “I’ll make you beg to sit on my cock,” Leon whispered darkly, seizing Takumi’s chin in his free hand.

The archer jerked in an effort to dislodge the Nohrian’s hand but to no avail.  Leon snickered and ducked his head beneath Takumi’s chin, sucked harshly on the Hoshidan’s neck.

        “ _Leon_ ,” Takumi hissed, “I-,”

The knight gave Takumi’s dick a squeeze and took him in another dominating kiss.  The archer thrusted weakly into his hand, letting out a small moan at the much-needed friction.

The heat from Leon’s hand was so welcoming that Takumi felt his heart stutter at the attention.  Leon stepped away suddenly, out of the Hoshidan’s reach.

        “What’re you doing?” Takumi asked.

Already his cheeks were stained with blush and his breath was coming out in short pants.  Leon had forgotten how easily Takumi fell into arousal.

        “Don’t be impatient,” Leon said, voice tight with command.

The archer tensed beneath the order but didn’t challenge the Nohrian’s authority.

        “I like it when you put up a fight,” Leon whispered, cold hand coming to rest around Takumi’s throat.

The Hoshidan let out a shaky breath, eyes widening as Leon tightened his grip.

        “Who’s to say I won’t leave you locked up in here?” the knight mused, other hand gripping hard at Takumi’s hair.

The archer jerked beneath Leon’s holds with a panicked look in his eyes.  It was the only evidence that the knight’s words had phased him.

 

        “I could, you know,” the Nohrian said, “No one would question your absence as long as I said the right things, yes?”

Takumi narrowed his gaze, actively trying to avoid confrontation on the subject.  Leon frowned.

He nudged his knee between the archer’s thighs and smirked down at him.

        “Look at you,” muttered Leon with forced venom, “you’re spreading your legs for me already.  Are all Hoshidans such whores?”

Insulting his kingdom was apparently the proper way to get a reaction from Takumi.

The archer snarled at him, “Don’t talk down about my people, scum.”

        “Oh, what are you going to do, then?  Are you going to stop me, little pet?”

The Hoshidan’s lip curled in disapproval and Leon gave him a malicious grin.

        “Perhaps I’ll fuck your throat raw until you can’t speak,” the Nohrian mused with a thoughtful look.

Leon directed his gaze back to Takumi’s, “Or, maybe you’ll simply tire your own voice out.  How many times will you be able to cry my name?  How many times will you plead with me to let you cum, little Hoshidan whore?”

He moved his hand to the archer’s face, running a thumb possessively over his lips.

        “Haven’t got an answer for me?”

        “ _Leon-_ ,” Takumi hissed out with annoyance, “You-,”

The Nohrian stuck his fingers into Takumi’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

        “Now, now,” said Leon, “I wasn’t quite done talking; don’t interrupt me again.  I think as punishment, you’ll have to suck me off.”

 

He removed his fingers and wiped the spit on Takumi’s sleeve with a frown of displeasure.

Takumi sneered at him, “I don’t think I’ll be doing any of that.”

Leon returned the mocking grin and took a fistful of Takumi’s hair in hand, yanking it until the archer was forced to look him in the eye.

        “Make me cum and I’ll release you,” he said.

        “Pfft, I don’t trust you,” was Takumi’s stony answer.

The knight smirked, “Good on your part.  But I’m serious.  If you can use that beautiful mouth of yours to get me to spill, I’ll let you go.”

Takumi frowned, considering.

But after a moment, he lifted a shoulder slightly in the most miniscule shrug.  Leon smirked at him again.

        “Lovely,” said the knight, “now get to your knees.”  
The archer frowned at him.

        “Or, shall I force you down?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

After a tense moment, Takumi dropped his gaze and yanked on the shackles above his head.  It was the only indication he gave for his submission to the task.

Leon swallowed his happiness and forced a neutral expression, loosening the chains and moving to stand against one of the other stone walls.

 

        “Get to it then,” he said with feigned disinterest.

Takumi jerked his hands down to his sides, shaking them to get some feeling back in his fingers.

        “ _Now_ ,” Leon hissed out, tapping his foot in irritation.

The archer stepped up to him, squinting up at him with an unreadable expression before slowly folding down onto his knees.

Leon nodded, “Yes, submit to me, Prince Takumi.”

He used the title in a painstakingly joking tone that the archer did not appreciate.  And yet, he swallowed his anger for the moment.

_I’m doing this to get out of the shackles._

 

Though, Takumi felt he was reassuring himself more than anything.  Somewhere deep down, a part of him—curse that part of him—was wondering if he had secretly wanted this.

What was better than submitting to Leon?  The dark knight was intelligent and powerful, attributes that Takumi found attractive.

However, there was the looming knowledge that Leon was a Nohrian.  This little bit of heritage had created a distance between them, even with Kamui’s union. 

But Takumi shoved his worrisome thoughts away for the time being; there could be no error in his work.

_The shackles._

But he had already known the truth at that moment; this wasn’t just for the shackles.

Takumi had wanted this.

 

        And so the archer had set to work.  He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Leon’s trousers, pulling the tight fabric down around the Nohrian’s thighs, releasing his half-hard cock.  It stiffened a bit at the sudden release into the cool air.

Takumi smirked up at him, “Excited are you, Prince Leon?”

The knight squinted down at him, “Not another word out of you.  If you _do_ speak again, I’ll face-fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Takumi trembled beneath him and Leon suppressed his grin.

 _Who could’ve guessed that Takumi would enjoy this dirty talk so much?  
_ For a moment, however, Leon seriously contemplated his statement.  And yet, he reigned in his raging arousal for the sake of keeping this fantasy going for a bit longer.

Takumi hummed and paused, glancing up into the shadow of Leon’s face, “I-I should probably tell you that I’m not very good at this.”

The Nohrian Prince let out a jovial laugh, “Oh?”

        “I-I’ve only ever been on the receiving end; I can’t imagine I’ll be very good.”

Leon shrugged, “I’ll be the judge of that.  Just get to it; I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Takumi let out a breathy sigh against the tip of the knight’s cock and slipped his lips overtop of it.

 

        Leon welcomed the warmth over the head of his dick, letting out the smallest of sighs against the feeling.  He wanted nothing more than to coach Takumi through the best blowjob of his life and yet, he forced himself to remain silent.

He had known about Takumi’s lack of sexual involvement and his lack of experience in blowjobs in particular.  That had been part of the reason that Leon had made his offer the way that he did.

But in order to get what he wanted, the knight was going to have to suffer through the remainder of this sad excuse for a blowjob.

He sighed again.

 

        Takumi had no idea what he was doing.  It was painful to admit, even to himself. 

Every so often, he would risk a glance up towards Leon’s face but the knight’s expression had remained detached and unimpressed; not that Takumi was expecting any different.

And yet the more time that the Hoshidan Prince spent trying to coax a climax out of his partner, the less sure he was of being capable of doing it.

Finally, Leon pushed his fingers through the archer’s hair, using it to pull Takumi’s mouth from atop his cock.

        “Alright,” he said, “I think that’ll be enough of that.”

        “But I-,” Takumi began.

Leon sighed again, pulling his leggings back up and shaking his head, “I’ll be back later.  Hopefully, when we have more time, I’ll be able to show you what I like.”

        “What you li- wait, where are you going?” the archer asked.

There was a hint of panic in his voice that sent a shiver down Leon’s spine; he really wanted Takumi to be so open-booked as he was being now.

        “I have a meeting to attend,” Leon said airily, as though the previous engagement hadn’t even occurred.

Takumi stared up at him.

        “Get to your feet,” the knight ordered, jerking the chain length for emphasis.

        “You’re not seriously going to leave me here, are you?” whispered Takumi as he got to a shaky stand.

Leon shrugged, “I told you what you needed to do to get free.  You didn’t do it.  I’ll be back in a few hours and we can see how you feel then.”  
The archer stared at him, wide-eyed as the Nohrian tightened up the chain lengths.

        “What about the meeting?  Kamui expects me to be there,” Takumi said hurriedly.

        “Oh I’m sure I can come up with an excuse for you, lovely little pet,” Leon said with a grin.

His lips brushed chastely against Takumi’s before he turned on heel and left.

        “Leon!” the archer called, voice re-echoing through the prison, “Leon!!”

 

        Eventually, Takumi came to the conclusion—as one would—that Leon was really not returning until after the meeting.

In annoyance more than anything, the archer found himself furiously fiddling with the chain lengths in an attempt to free himself.

        “There’s no way you’re getting out of those, you know,” came a voice from the hallway.

It was Leon’s retainer—the one who didn’t judge from earlier—Zero.

        “You’re the guard, right?  Let me out of these,” said Takumi.

Hope bloomed in his chest at the sight of Leon’s retainer; maybe he would be free before Leon returned. 

_Wouldn’t that be a lucky break?_

        “Can’t go against Lord Leon’s orders, Prince Takumi,” said Zero in teasing apology.

The archer frowned.

        “So what did he have you do?”

Takumi raised his gaze, “What did he-?  He asked me to-,”

He trailed off, embarrassed.

Zero lifted an eyebrow in silent question, “Suck him off, perhaps?  How typical; he’s such a cruel lover.”

The prince blinked at him, baffled by Zero’s accuracy.

        “Let me guess,” the outlaw said, “he promised your freedom in exchange for climax.”

Takumi nodded slowly, feeling lame for having been duped.

Zero stepped into the cell and moved to take the chain length in his hands.

        “What’re you doing?” Takumi asked dubiously.

The outlaw lifted his hands in cool surrender, “I have a proposition for you, Lord Takumi.”

The prince squinted at him for a moment but soon nodded for Zero to continue.  The Nohrian offered him a confident grin and loosened the chains.

        “I can teach you what Lord Leon likes.”

 

        Takumi was embarrassed—needlessly so—for how quickly he had agreed to Zero’s coaching.

        “How do you know what Leon likes anyway?” the archer found himself asking.

His bluntness was not very princely and yet Zero seemed not to mind it.

The outlaw dragged a chair into the cell and collapsed into it tiredly with a sigh.  He opened his single eye to gaze at Takumi for a moment before replying.

        “Be honest with me,” he said, “you and your retainers have explored yourselves, haven’t you?  It’s the same for myself and Odin and Lord Leon.”

Takumi had always believed that the things he’d done with Oboro and Hinata had been improper of him and yet now Zero was telling him that his experiences had been entirely natural.

A weight was lifted that Takumi had not realised existed.

 

        “So c’mere,” Zero said, gesturing lazily, “I’ll coach you through it.”

The prince shook his arms out, frowning at their stiffness.  He took the necessary steps forward and Zero nodded, “On your knees, now, Prince Takumi.”

The Hoshidan silently obeyed, feeling a strange sense of giddiness at the idea of such a lewd behaviour.

        “Leon won’t- he won’t walk in on us, right?” asked Takumi.

Zero snickered but schooled his features at the prince’s frown.

        “Not unless you want him to.  That is, do you?”

The prince glanced over Zero’s shoulder towards the cell door.

        “How would he react?”

The outlaw grinned at him, “Shall we wait and see?”

Takumi blinked and then nodded decisively, “Yes.  Alright.  Okay.  Teach me what to do, Zero.”

        “It would be my honour,” was the outlaw’s teasing reply as Takumi’s fingers found their way beneath his waistband.

 

        “The first thing you need to know how to do,” Zero said quietly as Takumi let out a hot breath against his cock, “is to use your tongue.”

The prince nodded and Zero slipped his callused hands through Takumi’s thick hair.

        “I should tell you,” the outlaw said, “you’ll want to surprise him.  So the best idea… would be to deep-throat him.”

And with that, Zero pushed himself deep into the hot space of Takumi’s mouth.

“Gods, you feel _so nice_ ,” Zero breathed, blue eye closing with bliss.

Takumi gagged at the sudden intrusion and pulled away, spluttering.

        “Too much for you?” the outlaw asked with a snicker.

The prince wiped his mouth on his hand with a frown, “A bit of a warning next time would be much appreciated.”

Zero nodded, “That’s fair.  But know that Leon will not give you warning.”

        “Then help me prepare,” said Takumi, “properly.”

        “You royals and your needs,” breathed Zero, lining himself up with the prince’s mouth again.

 

Takumi closed his eyes and took the outlaw’s cock into his mouth, tongue massaging the juncture of the head.

Zero hummed in approval, “That’s a good boy, yes, like that.”

After having found himself comfortable with the length he’d taken, Takumi slipped his mouth further up the shaft, taking more of Zero’s cock into his mouth.

The tip of the outlaw’s dick brushed the back of his mouth and the prince forced himself to relax around it, willing his reflex to calm for a moment.

They both paused, allowing Takumi a moment to familiarize himself with the new feeling.

        “You’re not going to believe me when I tell you,” said Zero, “but aside from using your tongue and surprising Lord Leon with a lovely deep-throating, there’s only one other thing you’ll need to know.”

Takumi bobbed his head, signalling the outlaw to continue.

        “And that would be that he likes it rough.  But you probably already know that, yeah?  So use your teeth if you feel so inclined.”

The prince lifted his heavy-lidded gaze so he could stare up at Zero from around his cock and the outlaw had to glance away, feeling a dangerous sense of want pool in his stomach.

Lord Leon had been right; Prince Takumi was oblivious to his own charms.

The Hoshidan Prince’s feminine features were enough of a turn on alone.  Coupled with the beautiful sight of the archer’s lips around a cock was more than Zero felt equipped to handle.  He could never forgive himself if he treated Leon’s lover violently.

And yet…

 

        “If you’re pleasuring Lord Leon,” Zero said in an attempt to push his dirty thoughts aside, “then you’ll want to get a bit down and dirty with him.  When he says ‘no’ he really means ‘yes’ and when he says ‘please,’ he’s on the brink of losing himself.”

Takumi nodded again, nose pressing against Zero’s snowy hair.

“The meeting is probably over now, so Leon will be arriving soon,” the outlaw said, “do you trust me enough to play along?  It’ll be worth it in the long run.”

Takumi sucked in a shallow breath through his nose and closed his eyes, pulling Zero’s cock deeper still into his mouth.

The outlaw shook his head in amazement and his dark fingers curled in Takumi’s silvery hair.

        “I’m gonna start to move,” Zero said in brief warning.

 

        Zero hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he was going to move.  He held Takumi’s mouth against him, slowly thrusting into the heat of the prince’s mouth.

        “If you _really_ wanna sell it,” said the outlaw, “moan a little bit, Prince Takumi.”

The archer let out a snort of disbelief and Zero snickered, “No need to be so insulted; I’m doing this for your benefit too, My Lord.”

Though, after a few harder thrusts from the outlaw, it seemed his suggestion was quite unnecessary.

        “You’re getting into it, are you?” Zero breathed out huskily.

Takumi let out a low moan around the outlaw’s cock, feeling a sense of odd relaxation as a gentle haze fell over his mind.

 

        “Yes, like that,” Zero breathed with a pleased grin, “take my cock like the whore you are, Hoshidan Prince.”

Footsteps echoed down the stone hallway and Takumi let out a sinful sound, body sagging against Zero’s.  The Nohrian’s fingers tangled in Takumi’s silvery hair and he held the archer’s mouth against him.

        “Don’t tell me you’re drunk on Nohrian cock, are you, Prince Takumi?” Zero whispered.

His voice came out strained and Takumi realised that the outlaw was getting close to his climax.

 _Hold it for a minute, at least until Leon arrives,_ Takumi found himself thinking.

        “Zero?” came Leon’s surprised voice from the doorway.

 _At last,_ Takumi thought in relief.

But even so, there was a pull in his mind, as though the thought of releasing Zero was painful.  In their brief time together, with Zero’s encouraging coaching, Takumi realised that he wanted to continue to pleasure the outlaw.

As Zero had said, Leon was a cruel lover.  And because of that, Takumi was unused to the reassuring phrases that seemed to fall from the outlaw’s lips during their session.

_I want to continue this._

The thought was so alien that Takumi surprised himself.  It was the truth and yet at the same time, the Hoshidan Prince found himself wanting to try Zero’s tactics on Leon now. 

He was puzzled by the torn feeling that welled up within him.  But Leon had arrived.

_Concentrate._

 

        Zero didn’t release his holds on Takumi’s hair as he reached his climax.  Instead, he pulled back in time to spill his thick seed across the archer’s face.

Takumi let out a pant, sucking in heavy breaths and moving to gaze up into Zero’s face.  His cheeks were flushed with red and his eyes half-lidded, tongue slipping between his full lips to sample a drop of Zero’s cum.

        “Did you like that?” the outlaw asked, rubbing a possessive thumb over the prince’s lips.

Takumi nodded slowly, opening his mouth again and moving to latch onto Zero’s cock hungrily.  The outlaw let out a hum of appreciation at the archer’s willingness to continue even if it meant being seen by Leon.

 

        “What-what are you doing?” came Leon’s incredulous tone as he strode into the prison cell to stare down at Zero and Takumi accusingly.

Takumi was sucking diligently on the outlaw’s dick, making sweet sounds and pushing closer to Zero’s hips.  His eyes were closed in sweet pleasure as he tongued Zero’s cock.

The Nohrian ran his fingers gently through the prince’s hair as way of encouragement.

        “Look at him, Lord Leon,” breathed Zero, staring down at Takumi with a look of awe, “he sucks cock so beautifully.”

The knight snorted in disgust, “What have you done to him, Zero?”

        “Me?” said Zero with an innocent blink, “I’ve done nothing.  _You_ are the cruel lover, Lord Leon.  It’s best to treat this one well, I think.  He’s very committed to you.”

The Nohrian Prince blinked, taken aback, and then swallowed hard.  He turned his attention back down to Takumi, studying the Hoshidan’s eager movements as he let Zero thrust into him without complaint.

Takumi had opened his eyes but they were seeing nothing.  He was so caught up in the taste of Zero inside his mouth that he didn’t even react to Leon’s presence.

The Nohrian Prince simply stared down at his lover, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight.  Seeing Takumi so engrossed in such a lewd activity—and with Zero of all people—was something that Leon had not realised he had wanted.

        “I-,” said Leon, mind blanking, trying to distance himself from his intoxicating thoughts.

So badly he wanted to be in Zero’s place, fucking the tight space of Takumi’s mouth instead of watching it.  The sight of the archer’s hazy gaze and the intensity of his actions was enough for violent arousal to take root in Leon’s stomach.

 

He bent, taking a fistful of Takumi’s hair and yanking him forcefully from his place between Zero’s legs.

        “Insufferable,” Leon hissed, watching in disgusted fascination as a trail of Zero’s cum dribbled down the Hoshidan’s chin.

Takumi lazily raised his gaze to the Nohrian’s face, eyes slowly centring on him.

        “ _Le-on-_ ,” he whispered, eyes widening in recognition.

Zero got to a stand and hastily yanked up his breeches.

        “My work here is done,” he muttered with a contented grin, slipping into the shadows and away from the prison cell.

       

“Takumi,” said Leon, voice softening as the light returned to the archer’s eyes.

The Hoshidan leaned his head against the knight’s thigh, a tired sigh escaping him.

        “I shouldn’t have left you here,” Leon said bluntly, “and I shouldn’t have given you such an impossible task to gain your freedom.  What I mean is—that is, I should apologise—I haven’t been kind to you.”

Takumi nodded and raised his gaze slowly, “I-,”

        “I was getting too into the fantasy,” Leon continued, the words seeming to spill from his lips, “and I treated you poorly.  That isn’t how I should treat someone I care about.”

        “Leon,” said the Hoshidan Prince, “this is all very important to me.  But this is a really poor time to apologise.”

“P-Pardon?”

Takumi reached up and his fingers slipped beneath the knight’s decorative fabrics, palming him gently.  There was a slight desperation there that Leon wondered if he had simply imagined.

        “Because I can’t really think of anything other than sucking your cock,” Takumi breathed.

 

Leon released his hold on Takumi’s hair, collapsing into the chair Zero had supplied.  He stared at the archer in disbelief, still reeling from the confession.

“I’m not angry about earlier,” Takumi said hastily, “and I didn’t mind it all that much.  I-If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps we could get back to it?”

The Nohrian blinked at him, “You-you really want me to call you a whore and fuck you?”

        “If it so pleases you,” Takumi said with a nervous smile.

Leon grinned down at him, “You are something else, Prince Takumi, I’ll give you that.  But, because you’ve put up with me so prettily, I’ll give you a taste of my cock again.”

        “Thank the Gods,” was the archer’s whispered reply as Leon slid his pale fingers through the Hoshidan’s silvery hair.

        “Which reminds me,” said Leon, pulling down his breeches and angling Takumi’s mouth towards him, “I have plans for you tomorrow evening.”

        “What kind of pla-?” the Hoshidan began.

But Leon pushed roughly into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

        “You’re much prettier when you don’t speak,” he said with a tight smile, “and your mouth was made to suck cock.  So _do_ shut up and get on with it, then.”

Takumi bowed his head and leaned to take Leon’s full length into his mouth in one fluid movement.  And when he felt the Nohrian’s dick head touch the back of his throat, only then did the archer raise his gaze.

Leon had tipped his head back, teeth pressing into his lower lip in an attempt to keep his moans contained.  His brows were drawn together in a pained pleasure and his fingers curled tightly in Takumi’s hair.

The Hoshidan silently thanked Zero for all his prep work, surprised by the transformation of Leon’s attitudes from earlier compared to presently.

 

        “ _Fuck_ , Takumi,” the knight hissed out, “what the hell did Zero do to you?”

The archer sucked hard on Leon’s cock, feeling a sense of triumph when he tasted precum.

Leon’s fingers tangled in his hair and the Nohrian Prince finally let out a needy moan, unable to hold it in any longer.  In response—and hopeful to encourage Leon to make more of those pretty sounds—Takumi pulled back and lifted his hand to the knight’s shaft.

He massaged the Nohrian’s sensitive skin and his fingers ghosted over Leon’s balls.

The knight jerked beneath the sudden attention and Takumi paused his ministrations to study the Nohrian Prince’s face.

        “Taku- _mi_ ,” Leon bit out, “My Gods, _please_ , I’m losing myself.”

The Hoshidan Prince recalled Zero’s earlier advice and a wave of triumph rolled over him.  The idea of bringing Leon to completion was enough to have Takumi sucking diligently on the Nohrian Prince’s cock.

Similar to the experience with Zero, a hazy warmth fell over the archer’s mind and he welcomed it.  Something about this illicit activity between princes was enough to relax the both of them; the idea of simply letting go and dropping their defences with the other was a pleasure in itself.

 

        “Takumi,” Leon whispered, voice feebler than the Hoshidan had ever heard, “be…gentle.”

_“Be gentle”?_

If Leon hadn’t stuffed himself in Takumi’s mouth, the archer was sure he would’ve mocked the Nohrian for such a weak request.  Earlier when Takumi had sucked Leon off in an attempt to gain his freedom, the dark knight had seemed like some sort of a cast-iron bitch; a stereotypical Nohrian noble with an unbreakable will and an icy heart.

 _I was hopeless until Zero showed me the ropes,_ Takumi thought to himself.

And now, with Zero’s guidance under his belt, the archer was finding Leon easy to manipulate.  The transformation was still baffling; the Nohrian had undergone such a sudden change.

        “Go… _slower_ ,” Leon pleaded, seeming to unravel before the Hoshidan’s very eyes.

Somewhere along the way, Leon had relinquished his dominance and Takumi had overtaken the power with ease.  He might’ve been in the submissive position but Leon’s higher ground wasn’t fooling either of them.

Despite this fact, Takumi elected to do as Leon had asked.  After all, who was he to deny his sweet Nohrian Prince the pleasure of a slow release after he had begged for it so nicely?

 _Oh no,_ Takumi thought smugly, _I want you to enjoy this, Prince Leon._

He wanted Leon to remember this and see nothing but fucking stars.

_And then maybe he’ll never attempt to take advantage of me in such a way again…_

 

Leon let out a shaky breath as Takumi slowed his movements, pulling back a bit further but not allowing the Nohrian a chance to catch his breath.

The archer swirled his tongue around Leon’s cock, massaging the sensitive skin as he withdrew; as much as he didn’t mind the taste of cum, he wasn’t too keen on taking in any more of it for today.

_Not to mention the fact that I’m still coated in Zero’s…_

Takumi tried not to think about that.

        “No, wait, Taku-,” Leon hissed, voice hitching in his throat as the Hoshidan Prince pressed his teeth down against the juncture of the mage’s cockhead.

_Let’s put Zero’s theories to the test then, shall we?_

The result was instantaneous.

Leon choked out the smallest of mewls—this was a sound that Takumi wanted tattooed against his eardrum—as he released his seed.

The Hoshidan Prince found himself swallowing the load against his better judgment.  When he finally withdrew and wiped his face with his sleeve, he was surprised to find Leon trembling.

It was a good thing he had been sitting down or else Takumi was sure the knight would have collapsed then and there.

       

        “And how do you feel, Prince Leon?” the archer asked, taking in the Nohrian’s appearance with a victorious smirk.

        “Shut up,” was Leon’s tight reply.

But his voice came out too quiet and his threat lacked its usual intimidation.

        “Would you like me to pull another orgasm out of you?” asked Takumi.

He was never going to let Leon live this down.

_Zero is a saint; I’ve gotta think of a way to seriously repay him some time._

Leon swallowed and attempted to pull himself together, yanking his leggings back up over his dick and getting to a shaky stand.

Takumi didn’t miss how the Nohrian threw most of his weight on the chair’s back.

        “Was that good enough to earn me my release?” the archer asked.

Leon tossed the key in front of him, “Yes.  I applaud your abilities.”

He turned, preparing to leave.  The steps he took were deliberate and slow, as though he were still reeling from his orgasm.

Takumi took pleasure in the thought.

 

        “I do apologise again for earlier,” Leon said, glancing at Takumi over his shoulder, “and tomorrow evening, I want you in my quarters.  Odin and Zero will be there to guide you.”

Takumi smiled at him, “I’ll be sure to be there, Lord Leon.”

        “Don’t make me wait, little pet,” the Nohrian said, using the name in a final attempt to reassert his dominance.

But now that Takumi had the key, he couldn’t care less about Leon’s wounded pride.

 _Besides,_ someone _has to dominate you, you idiot knight._

        “Until tomorrow then,” said Takumi as he watched Leon’s shadow disappear into the hallway.


	2. Triplaris Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has invited Takumi for a private meeting but has refused to disclose any information. Feeling a mixture of both worry and excitement, Takumi proceeds to his meeting with Leon and shenanigans ensue; Takumi is seeking to get his revenge for Leon's previous abuses.

The next day, Takumi could scarcely look any of the Nohrians in the eye, convinced that they all knew what sort of atrocities he had committed that past evening with Zero and Leon.

No one questioned him or approached him about it and yet, the archer couldn’t shake his worry.

        “C’mon, Lord Takumi, if something’s bothering you, you _know_ you can tell us,” Hinata was saying.

They had just finished their evening meal in the Mess Hall and Kamui had decided to have his eldest brothers and Aqua accompany him to his quarters for a war plan discussion.

Everyone else in the camp was allowed a night of much-needed decompression.

Takumi had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t coincidence that today was the day that Leon had requested him.

Oboro nodded in reassurance, “Hinata’s right.  Is there a Nohrian we need to take out for you?  I mean, I know we’re on the same side for now but… Still…”

The prince turned to his two retainers, thoughts returning to Zero’s comments from yesterday.  The outlaw had reassured him that the experimenting he’d done with Hinata and Oboro was perfectly normal.

        “I’m alright,” Takumi replied.

Though clearly unconvinced, the two did not press the matter, much to Takumi’s relief.

        “I have a meeting with the Little Lord Leon,” the archer said quickly, “so I’ll see the two of you in the morning.”

        “You’re sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Hinata asked.

Oboro frowned, “Yeah, Lord Takumi.  If that scum is threatening you…”

She trailed off, expression turning dark.

        “It’s fine,” Takumi replied hurriedly, “we’re just having a friendly night, that’s all.  Leon promised to teach me some more about this… ‘Chess.’  I’m intrigued about the mechanics.”

Something about the prince’s tone must have convinced his retainers that their worry was over nothing.  Hinata shrugged, seeming to accept Takumi’s decision to go alone.

        “Well… Alright,” the samurai said, “But we’ll come running if we hear you’re in trouble.”

        “Yeah, we’re ready to strike down anyone who hurts you, Lord Takumi!” Oboro agreed.

The Hoshidan Prince nodded his thanks, “It’s reassuring to know the two of you have my back.  I’ll check in with you guys tomorrow, yes?”

        “Enjoy your evening,” said Oboro.

Hinata waved him off.

 

When Takumi was out of earshot, Oboro let out a sigh and smoothed a crease in her sleeve.

        “They’re definitely doin’ it,” Hinata said.

Oboro shook her head, “I want Lord Takumi to be happy but did he have to be with a Nohrian?  Out of everyone in camp… I’d almost rather he be with Tsubaki or one of the ninja.”

        “We gotta stop thinking like that,” Hinata pointed out, “Lord Kamui united our nations after all; no more of this ‘us’ and ‘them’ stuff.”

        “Even so…”

The samurai shrugged, “I don’t like it either.  But let’s try to be supportive.  For Lord Takumi’s sake.”

        “It’s just one night,” Oboro said, attempting to reassure both of them.

 

        It took Takumi an embarrassingly long amount of time to find his way to the quarter where Leon and his retainers resided.

Marx had to point the way twice and finally, Takumi surrendered himself to being led to Leon’s quarters by Camilla and Elise.

        “So are you and Big Brother going to have a play date?” Elise was asking as the trio climbed the stone staircase.

She was much too excitable for Takumi’s liking and yet he preferred her presence to Camilla’s malicious, sensual one.

The elder princess was so quiet that she could kill and Takumi was not pleased that she had elected to tag along on their trip to Leon’s quarters.

        “Something like that,” was the archer’s hasty reply.

He was already nervous thanks to Leon’s unwillingness to share his plans for this evening.  And now having to contend with Camilla’s vaguely threatening aura and Elise’s forward questioning was enough to make Takumi have second thoughts.

        “Oh.  We’re here,” Camilla said, seeming genuinely surprised that they had made it there without incident.

Takumi nodded and bowed shallowly to the women, “I-, Thanks.  For showing me the way.”

        “No problem!” said Elise, who patted his arm comfortingly.

She slipped her hand into Camilla’s and pointed back towards the stairwell, “If Prince Takumi and Leon are having a date, why don’t we have one too?”

        “You want to spend the evening with Princess Sakura, Elise?”

        “Yeah!  And you could visit with Princess Hinoka, Camilla.  You two look super cute together!”

Takumi glanced between the two of them, surprised by Elise’s interest in his own little sister.  At the same time, he sent his silent prayers Hinoka’s way, knowing how awkward she got when Camilla was around.

        “Perhaps you might consider asking your brother to join you as well,” Takumi suggested quietly.

He didn’t know why that he said it and yet some part of him wanted the Nohrians to be very far away this evening while he was with Leon.

        “Oh yeah, that’s a great idea!” Elise was saying, violet eyes bright.

        “Marx and Prince Ryouma, hm?” said Camilla, sounding thoughtful.

After a pause she nodded, “Yes, that sounds like it would work.”

She turned her attention back on Takumi.  Something in her eye made him wonder what sort of knowledge she was keeping; she clearly knew more than she cared to let on.

        “Go find Marx, Elise,” Camilla said, patting her sister on the head, “I’ll join you in a moment.”

        “’Kay!”

 

        With Elise gone, Takumi felt very alone standing beneath Camilla’s scrutinising gaze.

        “Did my brother tell you what he wanted you here for?” she asked.

Takumi squinted at her, trying to envision what sort of things she was trying to accomplish by conversing with him.

        “No,” he said after a moment.

Camilla nodded as though expecting this; of course she had.  The Nohrian royals had a strange ability to sense each other’s movements and plans like that.

Takumi didn’t like it.  When he thought of how Marx had directed him to Leon’s quarters earlier, he liked it even less.

_Who knows what those two know…_

        “I see,” said Camilla with a slight frown.

She glanced back towards the stairwell as the sound of footsteps bounced off the stones.

        “Why?” Takumi asked, realising they were running out of time for their conversation.

He wanted to know why Camilla had sent Elise away in order to talk with him in private.  The Malig Knight turned her attention back on him, eye cold and calculating.

        “Leon has always been a strange one,” she said softly, sounding more serious than sensual.

        “He was always experimenting, especially during his teen years,” she continued, “sometimes with women, other times with men.  There were a lot of things going on behind closed doors.  Things with his retainers.  Even things with Hoshidans.”

Takumi nodded, though unsure of why Camilla was electing to pour this information onto him.

        “But even after he grew out of the teenage years,” she said with a sigh, “he didn’t grow out of experimenting.  Nothing was ever permanent, everything always temporary.  I thought you were temporary too.”

 _Ah.  So it_ does _have to do with me then, does it?_

        “But it seems that you weren’t,” the Nohrian finished, “so all I ask is that you treat my little brother well.  You seem to be the only constant these days with him.”

Takumi opened his mouth to reply and yet no words came; he didn’t have a response to Camilla’s request.

       

“That’s all,” she said, twirling a lock of lavender hair around one finger, “that’s all I have to say to you, Hoshidan Prince.”

The archer finally closed his mouth and decided that a nod would have to suffice.  Apparently it was enough to satisfy Camilla because she turned on heel and headed for the stairwell.

Takumi stood there for a few moments, listening to the sound of her wicked heels against the stones until it faded into silence.  When he was sure she was gone, he turned to the door that led to Leon’s quarters.

Supposedly Odin and Zero shared the chambers with their lord.

The thought of seeing Zero again was a bit overwhelming but the Hoshidan Prince swallowed his worry and rapped against the wood.

 

        It was Odin who opened the door, much to Takumi’s relief.  He wasn’t sure that he could face Zero this soon after their engagement and he was definitely sure that his face-to-face meeting with Leon would be awkward.

To say the least.

        “Lord Takumi,” the mage greeted, pulling the heavy door inward to let the Hoshidan enter.

        “Odin,” the archer said with a nod.

He wondered briefly why Leon had kept Odin present this evening; Takumi had thought this evening was going to be set aside for a long session of sweet love-making.

With Odin’s presence, the archer’s thoughts turned to the war plans.  For a moment, the Hoshidan worried that he had grossly misinterpreted Leon’s request for him.

_Are we really just going to play Chess?  I know I said that to Hinata and Oboro but…_

The archer frowned and Odin seemed uncomfortable with it.

        “I-I apologise, Lord Takumi,” he said quickly.

Though Takumi was unsure as to why; none of this was Odin’s fault, after all.

        “Lord Leon requested that I be the one to welcome you,” he began quietly, “and so then Odin Dark will do his best to pleasure you to the best of his ability, Lord Takumi.”

The Hoshidan Prince blinked, not quite comprehending.

        “Wait,” he said, lifting his hands as though that would be enough to pause the sorcerer, “wait, what did you say-?”

The Nohrian reached out, taking the prince’s hands in his own.

        “This is what Lord Leon asked of me,” Odin said, as if that were explanation enough.

And he leaned forwards, seizing the Hoshidan in a heated kiss, tongue tracing the archer’s full lips.  Surprised by the sudden invasion of his mouth, the prince released a moan against the mage.

When Odin finally pulled back for a breath, the glance he gave Takumi was a bashful one, as though he were embarrassed by his forwardness.

        “L-Lord Leon requested that I warm you up, Lord Takumi,” the Nohrian admitted.

His cheeks were flushed with a deep red that looked stunning against his sandy hair.  Not that Takumi was going to say anything about it.

_Define “warm up…”_

        “Tell me,” said Takumi, “what exactly does Leon have planned this evening?  He refused to tell me.”

Odin glanced away, green gaze reluctant to meet the prince’s.

        “I don’t think I should say,” the mage admitted after a moment.

Takumi sighed, “I figured as much.”

        “Although,” Odin said, surprising the Hoshidan, “I don’t see why it must remain a secret any longer.  Drama like this makes my blood ache.  A hero of the ages, being tasked with such an important mission of arousing a foreign prince.  It is a strange development indeed.  Though I will not complain!  After all, Lord Leon trusted me, Odin Dark, with this task and he trusted me alone!  It is proof of my heroism.”

        “R-right.  Okay.  Yes.  So… about Leon’s plan…?”

The mage nodded, as though realising that that had been his original topic of discussion.

        “Yes.  I would tell you what I know but to be quite honest, Lord Takumi, Lord Leon was not too specific when he was briefing myself and Zero.”

_Zero’s a part of this too, is he?  Why am I not surprised…_

Takumi frowned, wondering what sort of an elaborate scheme Leon had churned out this time.  Worse still, the dark knight seemed to have involved Zero and Odin purposefully, which only added to the Hoshidan’s mounting worry.

        “Wait,” he said, “did you say Leon tasked you with ‘arousing me’?”

Odin averted his gaze and nodded slowly, “Yes, those were the words he used.”

Takumi shook his head, “So what were you planning to do?”

The Nohrian shrugged helplessly, “Admittedly I am not very good at this sort of thing.  It would have been better to ask Zero to do it or perhaps Lazwald.”

Takumi blinked, “Lazwald?  He is… Prince Marx’s retainer, yes?”

Odin nodded, “Yes and more importantly, he’s an incredible flirt.  He’s much better suited to this than Odin Dark.”

        “I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Takumi said.

He didn’t know why he said it.  It was a weird circumstance to begin with and now the Hoshidan was encouraging Nohrians in their escapades.  With him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

        “If you will give me a chance,” said Odin, “I will attempt to do as Lord Leon has commanded.”

        “O-of course,” was Takumi’s reply—he could think of nothing else to say—“Just as long as it uh, doesn’t make your blood...ache?”

Odin nodded, “Yes!  But not to worry, Lord Takumi, no task is too hard for Odin Dark, A Hero of Legend.  Please, allow me to continue.”

The prince shrugged, still a bit lost.

        “S-sure thing.”

 

        The mage pressed a hand to Takumi’s chest, pushing his back against the wooden door and holding him there.  His other hand snaked to the prince’s waistband, slipping beneath the archer’s layers of Hoshidan garb.  Takumi trembled against the warmth of Odin’s hand as his fingers curled around the prince’s half-hard cock.

        “Please tell me what you like, Lord Takumi,” the mage said, slowly moving his hand up and down the Hoshidan’s length.

Takumi spluttered at Odin’s blunt phrasing before clearing his throat and admitting: “I-I don’t really know.”

        “Then it would be best to try a variety of things,” Odin said, more to himself than to the prince.

Takumi nodded, breath catching as the mage’s thumb ghosted over his slit.  As though developing his own need at the sight of the flushing prince, Odin leaned close to capture Takumi’s lips in another dominating kiss.

Now that Takumi knew more about the situation, it seemed that Odin was less keen on holding back.  He withdrew only to pepper the Hoshidan’s jawline with feathery kisses.

When Odin got to the archer’s ear, he nibbled on the prince’s earlobe and Takumi whimpered against the attention.

       

“You’re very sensitive,” the Nohrian commented, “Lord Leon must enjoy that.”

At the mention of Leon, the prince tensed and Odin took the opportunity to detach his mouth from Takumi’s earlobe and relocate it to the skin at his neck.

The mage pressed his teeth ever-so-gently into the prince’s skin before moving to suck roughly at the place his teeth had marked.  Takumi leaned his head back, baring his neck to Odin for better access.

        “Much appreciated,” the mage whispered with a pleasant smile.

The archer let out a soft hiss as Odin pumped his cock with more force, fingers deliberately massaging his heated skin.

        “O-Odin-,” Takumi whispered out.

His voice was thick with need that only seemed to drive the mage to increase his ministrations, much to the prince’s horror.

        “At-at this rate I’ll-,” he began.

But Odin slowly thumbed over the Hoshidan’s slit once more and finally withdrew, releasing a heated breath.

_At least I’m not the only one aroused…_

        “You’re right, Lord Takumi,” Odin said, sounding apologetic, “I was simply supposed to get you warmed up.  I apologise for taking things further than necessary.”

The prince shook his head, “It’s quite alright.  It isn’t as though Leon wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

Being compared to his lord seemed to make Odin feel a bit better and he nodded, gesturing for Takumi to follow him to the next door.

        “Zero should see you to Leon’s private quarters,” the mage supplied, opening the door.

Takumi nodded his thanks and stepped into the next room.

        “Hello Prince Takumi,” said Zero from across the room with a smirk, “it’s been a while.”

 

        Takumi frowned at the outlaw, feeling embarrassment colour his cheeks despite all his mental preparations for this moment.

        “You seem delighted to see me,” the Nohrian continued, unbothered by the prince’s silence.

Takumi let out a sigh, painfully aware of the obvious marks at his throat (thanks, Odin) and the arousal pooling in his stomach (thanks again, Odin).

        “I assume,” said Zero, drawing Takumi’s attention, “that Odin told you about Lord Leon’s plans?”

The prince shrugged, “He told me what he knew.  It wasn’t much.”

Zero nodded as though he were expecting this.

“It’s true,” he admitted, “My Lord has been known to be vague on occasion but this is a different sort of vague.”

Takumi sighed and shook his head, “Odin said his job was to ‘warm me up.’  Do tell me, Zero, what are _you_ supposed to be doing with me?”

The outlaw blinked innocently at him, “ _Me?_   I’m just supposed to take you to see Lord Leon.”

        “You’re… you’re not doing anything sexual?”

Zero smirked at him, “Do I detect a sense of disappointment, Hoshidan Prince?”

Takumi flushed and crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s your imagination.  Take me to Leon, then.”

 

        Zero did as Takumi asked, much to his surprise.  The next room was Leon’s private bedchamber and the act of simply standing in the room made the Hoshidan feel as though he were intruding.

Takumi only felt the sense deepen when he spotted Leon seated at his desk with Odin straddling his lap.  The mage was peppering the prince’s neck in kisses and only pausing to suck dark marks against his pale skin.

Leon had his head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly ajar to release his heavy breathes into the air.  He let out an appreciative hum as Odin’s teeth grazed his bare collarbone.  The mage undid the remaining buttons of Leon’s creamy blouse, pulling it away from the prince’s chest. 

Odin moved his hot hands across the plains of Leon’s chest, exploring the gentle curves and shadows of his skin.  His fingers ghosted over the prince’s nipples and Leon pressed himself—it was a miniscule movement that anyone other than Takumi would have missed—closer against the pads of Odin’s thumbs.

 

Zero cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

Takumi had the distinct feeling that he was not supposed to have witnessed this intimate exchange between prince and retainer.

But whatever passionate air that had filled the room dissipated immediately as Leon made a small gesture and Odin clambered off of him.  The mage took his position at the prince’s right hand.

Something about the fluidity of their movements—the flawless transition from lovers to prince and prince’s retainer—made Takumi realise that this was a regular occurrence.

The realisation only made the Hoshidan feel more intrusive for having witnessed it.

        “Zero,” Leon greeted, setting his chin in his hand as though he were vaguely bored, “you’ve brought our guest.”

The Nohrian royal turned his attention onto Takumi and gave him a chilly smile, “How nice of you to join us, little pet.”

 

        Leon turned his attention to the tomes that were stacked on his desk, accompanied by a few loose-leaf papers with tactics sketched on them.  He raised his gaze, letting it land on Zero for a moment.

        “Do as you please with him,” the prince said with a wave of his hand in Takumi’s direction.

The archer was so taken aback by the slight that he barely registered Leon’s words until Zero’s warm hands snaked around him.

        “You sure don’t waste time,” Takumi hissed as the outlaw’s hand found his twitching cock.

        “What can I say, Prince Takumi?” Zero asked as he cupped the prince’s chin in his other hand.

With the Nohrian’s hand as it was, Takumi found his gaze angled directly at Leon’s.  The knight watched him impassively, eyes giving nothing away.

_So much for eyes being windows to the soul…_

        “Come here,” Leon said to the Hoshidan, interrupting Zero’s hurried movements.

The outlaw paused his ministrations and released his holds on Takumi so that the archer could make the necessary steps to the desk’s edge.

The Hoshidan swallowed his worry and raised his gaze to meet Leon’s, “Wh-what do you want me to do?”

The Nohrian prince smiled at him, “So now you’re doing what I ask of you?  Since when were _you_ so obedient?”

Takumi balled his fists at his sides and Leon smirked at him.

        “Stand there,” the knight hissed, “I’d like to watch your expression.”

_My… expression?_

Then to Odin and Zero, Leon said: “Impress me.”

 

        Before Takumi could ask what in the world Leon had planned, Zero and Odin were upon him in a moment.

        “Strip,” Leon ordered, crossing one leg over the other and settling into his chair with a pleased look.

Takumi blinked at him in disbelief.

After a moment of their silent face-off, Leon let out an irritated sigh and dismissed his previous order with a wave of his hand.

        “Never mind then,” the Nohrian prince said, “Odin, Zero, strip him when it pleases you.”

Odin squeezed between Takumi and the desk, mouth finding the prince’s as though they were meant to fit together.  Meanwhile his hands slipped up the archer’s shirt, fingers exploring his lightly-toned chest.

Zero came up behind the Hoshidan, heated hands dipping beneath his waistband.  One hand fitted to Takumi’s hip while the other slowly trailed down his stomach towards his hardening cock.

The outlaw pressed himself against the prince, grinding his own dick against the curve of Takumi’s ass.

The prince closed his eyes against the variety of sensations.  In Leon’s presence, he didn’t want to surrender himself so easily to the sweetness that Odin and Zero were providing.

 

        “W-wait-,” said Takumi, pulling back from Odin to catch his breath.

The mage grinned sheepishly at him, “Apologies, My Lord.”

The prince shook his head, “It’s alright I just… need a minute to catch my breath.”

Leon snorted from his place at the desk.

Zero moved to put his lips against Takumi’s ear, hot breath tickling the prince as he whispered: “I’m stripping you now, Prince Takumi.”

The Hoshidan shivered against Zero’s comment but didn’t fight the outlaw as he slipped his trousers down to his knees.

Odin took the prince’s hands in his own and positioned them over the lip of the desk.

        “This might be a good place to put these,” the mage suggested to him.

Takumi nodded gratefully, glad that Odin was willing to take things slowly and give him a proper coaching.

_Unlike these other two…_

 

Zero’s hot hands found their way back to Takumi’s hips and the outlaw thumbed over his skin gently.

        “Point you ass up,” he said, making an approving noise when the prince did as he’d asked, “yes, like that.  _Very good_ , Prince Takumi.”

The Hoshidan swallowed hard, suddenly realising that Zero was intending to take him here and now in front of Leon.

Takumi closed his eyes and waited for the harsh intrusion; his night of sweet love-making with Leon was going all to hell.

When the aching of Zero’s dick inside of him didn’t come, Takumi opened a single eye, wondering why he was taking so long.

The feeling of a hot warmth against his hole had him gasping in surprise.

        “ _Zero-,_ ”

At the same time, Odin folded to his knees and took the prince’s cock into his mouth, wasting no time massaging Takumi’s sensitive skin.

        “ _Odin-!_ ”

The Hoshidan gripped the edge of the desk, grateful that Odin had suggested he put his hands there for support.

 

With Zero’s tongue slipping up into him combined with the sweetness of the confines of Odin’s mouth, Takumi let out a moan, unable to keep it in any longer.

The Hoshidan knew that Leon was enjoying every moment of watching him come to pieces.  And yet when Takumi opened his eyes, Leon was staring at him, seemingly hypnotized by the scene.

        “L-Leon?” Takumi whispered, suddenly concerned about the Nohrian Prince.

The knight closed his eyes, one hand over his mouth to muffle his own quiet noises.  His other hand was beneath the desk and he bit his lip against the pleasure as he felt his own cock.

        “ _Taku-mi-,_ ” he whispered, voice thick with need.

He opened his eyes, pupils slitting with arousal. 

The archer leaned forward, feeling a pang of guilt as Odin choked on his cock, and removed Leon’s hand from his face with his own.

        “I really want… to kiss you,” Takumi admitted, cheeks heating.

Leon nodded wordlessly, closing his eyes again as the Hoshidan Prince took him in a deep kiss.  The Nohrian opened his mouth, tongue hungrily slipping between Takumi’s lips.

The archer moaned against the forwardness, realising with a pang of embarrassment that he had missed Leon’s blatant dominance.

 

        Leon pulled away first—that was a rare occurrence these days—and he cleared his throat.

        “Odin,” he said, “Zero.  Leave us.”

Takumi pulled away from the Nohrian Prince to give Odin the space to slip out from between himself and the desk front.  The mage let out a thankful sigh and got to a stand, giving Takumi a chaste kiss.

        “It was a pleasure to serve you, Lord Takumi,” Odin said before turning on heel and exiting the room with whatever dignity he had left.

Though, given his earlier actions in Leon’s lap, perhaps his dignity was intact.  Takumi had no way of truly knowing; not that he cared.

Zero gave Takumi one last lingering lick, much to the prince’s dislike, and got to a stand.  His hands snaked around Takumi’s middle, one slipping up his shirt to pinch a nipple while the other found its way to his hardened cock.

        “I will _certainly_ be missing you, Prince Takumi,” the outlaw whispered, tongue tracing the cartilage of the Hoshidan’s ear.

        “ _Zero_ ,” Leon hissed, voice turning possessive.

The outlaw snickered and withdrew his hands from Takumi, “My apologies, Lord Leon.”

The Nohrian dark knight sniffed in disapproval.

        “With that I’ll take my leave,” Zero promised.

But not before he gave Takumi’s neck a small suck, leaving a dark mark.

        “You taste _so nice_ , Lord Takumi,” the outlaw said, just loud enough so that Leon could hear as well, “So if you’re ever lonely or the two of you need a third partner…”

        “ _Zero!_ ”

Zero lifted his hands in surrender, nodding beneath Leon’s molten glare and stalking from the room with exaggerated slowness.

        “Honestly,” Leon said when he was gone, “that guy…”

 

        Takumi laughed a bit at him, “I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.”

Leon levelled his gaze with the Hoshidan, “Then you clearly don’t know Zero.  He’s deadly serious.”

Takumi shrugged.

        “Regardless,” said Leon, “come here.  I can’t bear to watch someone else do those things to you.”

The archer snorted, “ _Right._   Which is why you devised this scheme in the first place where your retainers gave me a cock tease.  Yeah, _sure_.  I believe you.”

Leon frowned at him, “You didn’t enjoy it?”

Takumi returned the frown, “Whether or not I enjoyed it doesn’t seem to be important right now.”

        “Actually,” said Leon, getting to a stand, “it’s incredibly important to me, Takumi.  If you didn’t want to do any of that, you should’ve said.  I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

The archer lifted his hands in quick surrender, “Th-that’s not it.  It’s just… today and… even yesterday too, you’ve had others do the work.”

Leon shrugged helplessly, “I suppose I’m not making any sense.”

        “Yeah, you’re not.”

The Nohrian let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m sorry.  I don’t quite get it, myself.  In truth, watching you get like that-,” he gestured vaguely, “it’s intoxicating.  I can’t help but watch you.  But when its others doing it to you, part of it is beautiful because I get to sit back and watch you.  But… Well, I’m not the one who’s pleasing you.”

        “I don’t understand you at all, Leon,” Takumi said with a shake of his head.

The archer shrugged, “Though it can’t be helped, I guess.  Let’s get on with this then, yeah?”

Leon nodded, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

        The Nohrian knight came around the desk, hands furiously working to disrobe Takumi in his entirety.  The Hoshidan Prince let out a sigh as Leon’s fingers probed his chest, thumbing over his nipples.

        “Seeing Odin and Zero make you so feverish,” the knight was saying, “it was driving me crazy.  You were enjoying it _so much_.”

        “It’s not often that my husband’s retainer eats me out while the other gives me a blowjob,” Takumi said under his breath.

Leon snickered at him, “Don’t complain.  I saw that face you were making, you were so _into_ it.”

        “How could I not be?  You would be just as aroused if I had Hinata and Oboro do the same thing.”

Leon put his mouth to the Hoshidan’s neck, “You’re probably right, but who cares about that now?”

Takumi let out a hopeless sigh, “I really don’t get you.”

Leon sucked hard at the prince’s throat, teeth pressing gently to leave a mark.

        “See, this is why I’m always having to wear a scarf,” Takumi muttered as the Nohrian moved to suck another mark closer to his jaw.

        “Okay now you’re just doing it on purpose,” the Hoshidan hissed, wondering how in the world he was going to cover that mark tomorrow for the war meeting.

Kamui was definitely going to notice.

_Curse that dragon and all his intuition…_

Leon smiled against the Hoshidan’s skin, “Can you blame me?”

        “I blame myself,” Takumi snorted with a shake of his head.

The knight stepped back to admire the marks he’d left scattered across Takumi’s neck.

        “Your skin takes bites well,” Leon commented, sounding deadly serious.

Takumi let out another sigh, “The fact that you can say that with a straight face concerns me.”

        “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight,” Leon countered, slipping behind the Hoshidan quickly.

Takumi let out a gasp at the attention as the Nohrian’s fingers curled around his cock.

        “You’re already aroused and everything,” said Leon pleasantly, “I don’t even have to do any work, you’re already raring to go with me.  How lovely.”

Takumi let out a whine as Leon grinded his own erection against the curve of his ass.

        “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he hissed, hot breath tickling Takumi’s ear.

        “Then stop talking about it and get on with it!” was the Hoshidan’s irritated reply.

There was something annoying about Leon’s teasing and Takumi was much too uncomfortable with his own present state to enjoy the fun like usual.

Leon nodded, “Yes, yes.  Gods, you’re so impatient today.  I’ve gotta grab the lube so be patient for a moment.”

More in jest than in impatience, Takumi took the opportunity when Leon was distracted to do a bit of teasing himself.

 _Besides_ , the prince reasoned, _Leon’s favourite part of this whole ordeal is teasing me with those fingers of his._  

Takumi had decided—as lewd as the thought was—to rob Leon of that pleasure. 

As the Nohrian knight rifled through his bed-side table, cursing in the dim light of his chambers, Takumi found his discarded trousers and slipped his hand into one of his pockets, unsurprised to find Leon’s lube hidden there.

_Typical Zero… hiding what we need at a time like this…_

“Where is it?” Leon was saying.

The Hoshidan Prince tuned the knight out and spilled a bit of the lube into his hand, making sure his fingers were decently coated before bracing himself with one hand on the desk. 

Takumi bit his lip as he slid the first finger inside himself, clenching his jaw against the intrusion.  He was so used to having someone else be the one to do it that he never realised how hard it was on his own.

He let out the smallest of groans at the second finger.

_Gods, it wasn’t nearly this bad before…_

 

Leon let out a dismayed sigh, “Well, if I can’t find that… I suppose I could go ask Lazwald… but he and Odin had plans and I… ugh!”

He turned on heel, clearly disappointed with his missing lubricant, only to find Takumi three fingers deep in his own ass.

        “It was… Zero…?” the Hoshidan Prince offered quietly.

A ferocious look skittered across Leon’s face and he hurried back over to Takumi, taking a handful of the prince’s hair in his hand.

        “And so what, you couldn’t wait for me?  Not that this isn’t…”

His grip loosened as his angry resolve faltered.  The Nohrian knight shook his head to dismiss the statement.

        “Never mind that,” Leon said, more to himself than to Takumi, “you are going to kill me if you keep doing things like this.”

The Hoshidan let out a disbelieving snort, “Me?  _You’re_ the one who was dead-set on locking me in your sex dungeon and having your retainer teach me how to fuck you right.  Not to mention _tonight’s_ display.”

Leon let out a disbelieving noise, fumbling with his own trousers and hurriedly lining himself up with Takumi’s ass.

        “I really want you to shut up and just make those sweet moans of yours,” said the Nohrian, one hand taking its place at Takumi’s hip while the other slid up to massage his chest.

The Hoshidan put both of his hands on the lip of the desk and nodded, “Y-yeah, I can do that.”

 

        Leon parted the archer’s hair and pressed a tender kiss to the back of Takumi’s neck.

        “Good,” said Leon, “I want to hear everything.”

The Hoshidan shivered beneath the knight’s hot breath, unused to this gentleness.

_Usually he’s so rough and hurried… what’s going on?_

        “Zero told me,” Leon whispered, “that you respond well to the rough stuff.  But he also said you respond better to kindness.”

Takumi recalled Zero’s constant reassurances and encouragements yesterday. 

 _Zero’s right,_ The Hoshidan Prince thought, _I really did enjoy all that nice talk for a change._

        “I-I see,” the archer said lamely.

Leon smiled against Takumi’s skin and pressed the head of his cock into the archer’s ass.

The Hoshidan tensed involuntarily at the intrusion and Leon shushed him gently, peppering kisses across his shoulders.

        “Sh, sh, you’re okay,” the knight whispered, “You’re fine, this is easy.  Relax, relax.”

Takumi nodded, “I-I know, okay?  It’s just-,”

        “It’s been a while since we did this,” Leon finished, “I know.”

He pushed deeper into the Hoshidan Prince and Takumi let out a whimper.

        “Gods,” breathed Leon, “No offense, but have you always been this tight?”

Takumi snorted at him.

        “I-Am I hurting you?” the knight asked suddenly, halting his ministrations with worry.

Takumi groaned, “N-no, but I-,”

Leon ran his fingers idly through the archer’s hair, “You what?”

        “Y-you’ve gotta distract me,” Takumi said, “punch me or something.”

        “I- _what_?  I’m not going to punch you, Takumi,” said Leon.

Laughter was bubbling in his throat at the strange request.

        “It’s just-,” said the archer, “usually there’s something else going on when you’re doing-,” he gestured, “-this.”

What Takumi said was true, of course.

With a sigh, Leon wrapped his fingers around the Hoshidan’s cock and jerked him off gently, massaging his sensitive skin.

        “Yes, _like that_ ,” Takumi breathed, “very nice, Leon.”

Seeming encouraged by Takumi’s positive words, the Nohrian Prince quickened the pace of his hand and pushed his cock deeper into the archer.

        “Just a bit longer, Love,” Leon promised, “I’m nearly there.”

Takumi nodded slowly and let out a low moan as the Nohrian thumbed his slit with purpose.

        “Do you like that, Takumi?” the dark knight asked, letting out a sigh as he fully sheathed himself within the Hoshidan.

Takumi nodded again, “Y-yes, that’s nice.”

 

        “I’m… going to move.  Ah, that’s alright, yes?”

The archer lifted a hand, “J-just a second.  Just, can we stay like this for a bit?”

Leon’s gaze softened, though the Hoshidan Prince couldn’t see.

        “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Takumi nodded to himself, taking in a deep breath.  And then after a few tantalizing moments, he moved slowly, rolling his hips and pushing his ass against Leon’s groin.

        “Alright,” he said, “I-I’m good.  You’re… You can move.”

The Nohrian hummed in acknowledgment and slowly made a gentle thrust into the archer.

‘Take it real slow,’ Zero had told Leon when they were alone, ‘I think your princely partner will melt in your arms if you do that.’

So Leon had decided to test Zero’s theory.  And sure enough, Takumi was relaxing against him and letting lose those sweet sounds that Leon liked so much.

        “Oh-,” said Takumi suddenly, “ _Leon_.”

The Nohrian slowed his pace in worry, “What is it?”

It took the archer a moment to gather himself before speaking again.

        “I-Do that thing again.  P-Please.”

Leon, a bit lost, pushed himself against Takumi again, appreciating the feeling of the Hoshidan’s ass against his crotch.

The archer let out a strained noise and nodded, “Yes, right _there_.”

 _Oh,_ thought Leon, _I’ve hit your prostate.  Obviously._

He was glad that Takumi couldn’t see the dumbfounded expression he had made before he realised what the Hoshidan was enjoying so much.

        “You like that?”

The archer could only nod, lifting a hand from the lip of the desk to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans.

        “No, don’t do that,” Leon whispered, “I want to hear you.”

        “B-but that’s… it’s so embarrassing…”

The Nohrian snorted, “I had you come to my chambers and stand in front of me while my retainers went to town on your downstairs.  You think _you’re_ embarrassed?”

Takumi snorted.

Leon pressed again against the Hoshidan’s prostate and he smirked when Takumi’s argumentative aura melted back into bliss.

        “Ah, Leon,” he muttered, “At this rate-,”

        “M-Me too,” the dark knight said after a moment, hand pumping the Hoshidan’s cock with more force.

Takumi let out a small whimper as his climax hit.  Weakened by the force of it, he let his weight sag against Leon and the Nohrian Prince made a final thrust into him before his orgasm.

        “G-Gods,” the knight breathed, slowly pulling himself from the archer.

He stumbled wearily to the bed, collapsing onto it with a heavy sigh.  Takumi came to join him and Leon lifted his arm.

        “Come here,” he said, “lay with me.”

 

The Hoshidan moved to clamber atop Leon and the knight frowned up at him.

        “What are you doing?”

Takumi smirked down at him, “You think you’re the only one who gets to have fun and play dirty?  Oh no, now it’s _my_ turn.”

Leon moved his hips a bit in a lazy effort to dislodge the Hoshidan Prince.

        “I’m pulling another orgasm out of you whether you like it or not,” said Takumi, moving to wrap his fingers around the Nohrian’s half-hard cock.

At the attention, Leon sucked in a sharp breath.  Takumi smirked at him again.

        “Don’t tell me you’re already getting hard again, Prince Leon,” he said, “how _lewd_.”

        “Shut up,” was the Nohrian’s weak reply.

His voice was strained and Takumi took pleasure in making the knight so needy.

The archer pumped Leon’s cock in his hand slowly, pausing occasionally to thumb the slit and fondle the Nohrian’s balls.

        “Gods, Takumi,” the knight hissed, “you can’t seriously think you’re going to get another orgasm out of me-,”

But before he could finish, the Hoshidan was pressing his ass down to sheath himself over Leon’s cock.

Takumi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes against the strangeness of the intrusion, forcing himself down upon the head.  When he was comfortable with what he’d taken, he let his gaze fall upon Leon beneath him.

The Nohrian was staring up at him in disbelief, breath coming in short pants.  Takumi gave him a small grin.

        “What was that about not getting another orgasm out of you?”  
Leon rolled his hips impatiently and Takumi snickered at him.

        “Patience, dear Prince Leon,” the archer said, voice mocking—oh, he was enjoying this—“we wouldn’t want this to be too easy now.”

The Nohrian let out a low moan as Takumi sheathed him in one quick thrust.

        “Gods-,” Leon began but let his sentence trail off into silence as a moan rose in his throat.

        “Are you close?” Takumi asked, hands exploring the Nohrian’s chest purposefully.

As the pads of his thumbs ran across Leon’s nipples, the knight let out a whimper and arched his back.

        “You like that, do you?” said the archer, feeling suddenly giddy over seeing Leon in such an aroused state.

The Nohrian put the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to safeguard all his pretty noises.

Takumi hummed in approval, “You were right, Leon, I think I’m starting to understand that rush you get when you see your lover so turned on.”

        “St-stop talking, dammit,” Leon hissed.

The Hoshidan Prince rolled his hips in retaliation, moving his body to mimic Leon’s absent thrusts.

        “But really,” Takumi whispered, “are you close?  Because I’m not stopping until I get that second orgasm out of you.”

The Nohrian let out a groan, “What’s with your… fascination… with making me cum?”

Takumi smirked, “I like the expression you make, that’s all.”

        “Pervert.”

        “Like you aren’t?  _You’re_ the one who invited me here in the first place, remember?”

Leon hissed in pleasure as Takumi moved against him.

        “Gods-,” he said again, voice scarcely more than a whisper.

The archer closed his eyes as he felt Leon whimper beneath him, climaxing at last.

It was weaker than the first but the Hoshidan didn’t mind.  He sat with his ass cradled between Leon’s hips for a moment, enjoying the hot feeling within himself from the knight’s cum.

        “G-get off me now,” the Nohrian Prince said hoarsely.

Takumi pulled himself from atop Leon’s cock and collapsed next to him, fingers sliding across the plains of the knight’s chest.

Leon let out an appreciative hum as Takumi traced the weak outlines of his muscles.

        “I was worried that you wouldn’t want to fulfil my fantasies,” Leon admitted after a moment.

Takumi snorted, “You’re sort of an idiot, Leon.  Whatever you do for me, I’ll do for you.  We did some of my fantasies, remember?  So it’s only fair that we do some of yours too.”

The Nohrian nodded, “I suppose that makes sense.  But all the things we did for you… that seems unbearably tame in comparison to this.”

        “Yeah,” the archer agreed, “yesterday was pretty fucked up.”

        “But you came here tonight,” said Leon.

Takumi nodded.

        “Yeah.  Wonder what that says about me?”

The Nohrian put his head against the archer’s shoulder, “Guess it means I chose the right person to be with.”

Takumi thought of Camilla’s words earlier and he shrugged in response, “Guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sighing very loudly and very heavily because this was a long chapter and i am very dead heh  
> im a bit sad that this was only a two-part piece because i forgot how much i love the idea of takumi and leon's relationship. its so... charged? and im into it.  
> regardless, i have another leokumi piece planned but it is pure sin (tm) and i am not prepared lmao but thanks for the views everyone, this has been a wild ride let me tell you
> 
> (Additionally: the first chapter "Veritas" is latin for "Truth" while the second "Triplaris Amor" is "Threefold Love.")


End file.
